


Control

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Control, M/M, Submission, hint of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maverick's post race comments today (Le Mans) basically wrote this one. He said "I was just controlling Pedrosa..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Half stumbling on the top step, Maverick staggered into his motorhome, the post-race celebrations at Suzuki not too boozy, but enough when combined with adrenaline to have him a little tipsy. Clicking the door shut behind him he padded into the lounge area, placing his trophy on the table, staring at it for a moment, his first MotoGP podium making him happier than a child on Christmas morning.

“Nice trophy.”

Jumping, the voice coming from nowhere, Maverick spun on his heels, his eyes widening in fright, then confusion when he found himself facing Dani Pedrosa, the smaller man sat on his sofa, legs crossed, one of Maverick’s magazines in his hand, “What are you doing in here?”

“Waiting on you,” Dani laughed, the ‘obviously’ missed off the sentence in words, but obvious in meaning. Closing the magazine Dani put it down next to him, his eyes never leaving Maverick, “I think we need a little word, don’t you?”

Tilting his head in confusion, trying to think, Maverick chewed on his lip, “Is this about the contracts? Because I know it’s a pain waiting, but I just don’t know what to do… On one hand I think I should stay with Suzuki because they had faith in me, and the bike is good, but on the other Yamaha is… Well it’s Yamaha, you know?”

“I know,” Dani folded his arms, slightly amused by Maverick’s train of words, but not showing it, his voice slightly deeper than normal, different and confusing Maverick, “It’s not about the contracts.”

“Oh,” Maverick frowned, deep lines appearing on his forehead, “Then what? The race?”

“No, not the race,” Dani stood up, smaller, but not so small that he didn’t make Maverick take a step back, his presence never in any way diminished by his smaller stature, “Well, sort of the race. _After_ the race…”

Totally lost, the tipsy haze starting to lift as he realised that his compatriot was pissed off, Maverick shook his head, “Then I have no idea what?”

“I was controlling Pedrosa…” Mimicking Maverick’s voice, the sound enough to make the smaller man’s eyes widen, Dani smiled, “Controlling?”

“I meant in the race,” Swallowing hard, the hierarchy in the paddock strict, Dani’s rank a considerable number of echelons higher than his, Maverick sounded as flustered as he felt, “I didn’t mean… Well, anything really, it was just…”

“It has been known for people to get above their stations…” Picking a piece of fluff from Maverick’s polo shirt, the touch of the older man’s fingers making the younger freeze, Dani sighed, a sound somewhere between boredom and exasperation, “You know they get a couple of good offers, the press talks a bit, maybe they get on the podium and their mouths just run away with them…”

“I wouldn’t…”

“They also tend to interrupt,” Shooting Maverick a look, challenging him to say another word, Dani laughed softly when the younger man silenced himself, “Sometimes they just need reminded… A little _lesson_ , shall we say, just to keep them in their place…”

Swallowing hard as Dani’s fingers went to his belt, it being a long time since anyone had pulled rank on him in that way, Maverick shook his head, “Dani, please, I didn’t mean…”

“Less talking, more stripping…” Pulling his belt free of his trousers, letting it clatter to the floor, the noise making Maverick jump even though he was watching it, Dani frowned, “Are you going to say no? Because I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded of the consequences of that… Everyone has to take their turn at the bottom Maverick, even you. You are **not** the one with the control around here.”

Taking a shuddery breath, cursing his stupid choice of phrase, knowing that contract time usually meant more senior riders reminding juniors of their place, but having kept Valentino onside enough to have dodged it so far, Maverick shook his head, “No, I wouldn’t… I’m sorry Dani, I was just so excited about the podium and I…”

“Maverick,” Dani smiled, in a way that showed he wasn’t smiling inside, his fingers popping the button on his jeans, “There’s only one thing I’d like you to be doing with your mouth right now, and it’s not talking… Strip…”

Pulling his top over his head, blushing under Dani’s scrutiny, Maverick took a deep breath as he pushed his shorts and boxers to the floor, kicking them aside as he toed off his shoes, “Sorry Dani.”

“Just get on your knees and get on with it.”

*

“Wha…” Gagging, Dani grabbing hold of his hair with two hands, forcing his cock deeper into his mouth, Maverick cringed at the noise of the door, someone letting themselves into his motorhome, someone seeing him on his knees, Dani’s cock nudging at his throat, drool running down his chin as he let Dani use his mouth.

“Hey! You were supposed to wait for me!” Shaking his head, amused more than annoyed, Jorge’s eyes drank in the sight in front him, Maverick being used like a doll, Dani still mostly clothed, the contrast to Maverick’s nakedness beautiful.

Keeping his grip tight, his hips thrusting up into his face, no regard for the occasional gagging sound coming from him, Dani shrugged, “You took too long, and besides which, it was me he was rude too…”

“Fair point,” Running a hand over Maverick’s back, chuckling with Dani as the younger twitched, Jorge gently pulled on one of Maverick’s cheeks, exposing his crack and hole to the cool air, “Nice… I can’t believe Vale planned to wait until Mugello to play with this one…”

Dani laughed, grunting slightly as his balls tightened, yanking Maverick’s head back as everything bubbled and he cursed, a stream of sticky cum decorating Maverick’s face, the younger not able to dodge him thanks to the painful grip, “I know… Show Jorge your face…”

“Very pretty…” Scooping up some cum with his finger Jorge held it close to Maverick’s lips, raising an eyebrow at the pause, then grinning as Maverick stuck out his tongue, licking it up, “Well, Vale got to Marc first, so it’s only fair we get first play with this one… Well, what are you waiting for?”

Reaching for Jorge’s belt, cursing himself for not remembering Aleix’s story, his teammate falling on the wrong side of Dani and Jorge before him, Maverick swallowed hard and looked to the floor, hoping there wouldn’t be too many visible marks by the time his contract announcement was made.

 


End file.
